1. Field
The following description relates to a method of providing a route guidance service and a navigation system for the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A navigation system typically uses a satellite to provide a route guidance service for a vehicle. The navigation system uses a global positioning system (GPS) receiver to receive a GPS signal from a GPS satellite for the purpose of determining present location. Based on location information, the navigation system may provide a user with the current location of his or her vehicle, calculate a route to a specified destination, and guide the user to the destination along is the route.
However, when a vehicle equipped with a conventional navigation system comes within a certain distance from a specified destination, the conventional navigation system typically terminates a voice announcement service after announcing that “You are near the destination. Voice announcement is terminated,” since it does not have more detailed information about the destination. In this case, unless the destination is surrounded with buildings, the destination may be easily found when a driver approaches the destination. However, if the destination is located in a downtown area surrounded with high-rise buildings, it may be difficult for the driver to find the destination after the voice announcement service is terminated.
Additionally, the conventional navigation system does not provide parking information. Accordingly, if a driver is not informed of parking information, the driver may experience parking difficulties although the destination is easily found.